(1) Field of the Invention
Relating to improvements in receptacles or containers having a plurality of items therein.
(2) Description of the Related Art
US Patent Citations
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,134 discloses a hanging sign provided for displaying messages. The sign may include a pair of walls that face in generally opposite directions so that messages can be displayed in two general directions, and a hook for hanging the walls from a support, such as a handrail assembly or other stanchion. The sign also may be configured to hang from a door handle and include a single display panel angled to face a pedestrian approaching the door. The sign may have a cavity to provide for nesting of a plurality of similar signs. A method is disclosed for hanging a sign to provide information to pedestrians.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,759 discloses a signal device, secured to the door of a rural mailbox, shows that mail has been received. The device operates by opening a shutter to display the message, “MAIL,” when the mail carrier opens the mailbox door. It operates by gravity and latches magnetically. The shutter opens as a Venetian blind when the weighted screen falls forward. The signal device is reset by pushing the reset tab. The device returns to the closed position by gravity. In the closed position the message, “NO MAIL,” printed on the shutter, is displayed. Moving parts are contained in a weather-proof box with a transparent window. The messages, “MAIL,” or “NO MAIL” are visible through the transparent window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,542 discloses a signal flap (22) mounted on the exterior face of a mailbox door using a pair of hinges (24 and 26). The signal flap (22) rotates between first and second positions, and in the second position, indicia (42) is exposed to view indicating the presence of mail. A latch (28) secures the signal flap in the first position, and releases the signal flap to rotate to the second position in response to the opening of the mailbox door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,598 discloses a wind proof door knob tag especially for use with exterior doors includes integral flexible detent tabs between the opening through which the door knob passes and the opening which conforms to the outside diameter of door knob shaft. The tabs are cammed outwardly upon downward pull over the knob shaft and snap back into position to hold the tag firmly in place on the door knob despite wind conditions, thereby to prevent being blown away. The tab is made of a polyolefin sheet but could be made of a vinyl sheet which at the thickness utilized, prevents unauthorized opening of locks by insertion of this tag between a door and its associated jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,866 discloses a hanging type of edge-illuminated sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 581,985 discloses an ornamental design for a hanging sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 508,957 discloses an ornamental design for an identification tag for containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 480,115 discloses an ornamental design for a days of the week hanging sign set.
U.S. Pat. No. 446,379 discloses an ornamental design for a stop sign mailbox flag.
U.S. Pat. No. 349,926 discloses an ornamental design for a sign for dumpsters.